Future aims
by vegetanime
Summary: AgonXHiruma. Post-series. "What are you planning to do from now on?" "I already told you during America's Internationals, didn't I? I'm aiming for the NFL, and won't stop till I achieve my objectives." "You also told me that was your only chance to get there." "So what?"


Declaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, nor its characters.

Agon x Hiruma

Review, please XD

-Oi, trash.

A bubble popped nonchalantly.

-What do you want, fucking dreads?

The typing noise didn't stop for a second, not even while the lean youth moved around to get a more comfortable position in the other's embrace. They were sitting in Hiruma's coach; Agon leaning back in the cushions and the blond between his legs, with his back against his broad chest. While the dreadheaded teen circled his waist in a more or less unconsciously possessive gesture and leaned his chin against Hiruma's shoulder to look over it, the devil typed in his laptop with the speed a professional hacker would envy. They had been like that for quite some time, having just finished a satisfying wild-sex afternoon, and if someone asked: no, they weren't cuddling nor enjoying each other's company. They were just tired.

Agon unlocked his eyes from the screen he had been looking at for quite some time without understanding half of what appeared, to look sideways at the blond, who had jet to unglue his eyes from his work.

-What are you planning to do from now on?

For a moment the typing stopped, only to be resumed shortly after.

-What do you mean, fucking dreads?

-What are you going to do when… _we _win the Rice Bowl?

A sharp eyebrow was raised at the strange choice of words. Kongou fucking Agon admitting teamwork by using _we_? Hell had fucking frozen over.

-I already told you during America's Internationals, didn't I? I'm aiming for the NFL, and won't stop till I achieve my objectives.- he said, really serious.

Agon looked at him for a moment, and finally answered.

-You also told me that the Internationals were your only chance to get there. In the end it wasn't any of us, but an American who got the title; and the shrimp got the chance to play in Notre Dame.

This time, the blond did turn to meet his eyes. They were deadly serious, burning with an ambition and determination like no other.

-So what? My Amefuto carrier won't end in college. Even if I didn't get the chance back then, I will get there no matter what. After all, we still have to take revenge from the pentagon, ne? kekekeke- he added cackling.

Agon smiled in spite of himself. The devil was really something, and it angered him when some people thought otherwise. If he, Kongou Agon, the chosen of gods, thought someone wasn't trash, the rest of the trashes should think so!

-Why are you asking, fucking dreads? Feeling unsure about your fu~ture?- teased Hiruma, grinning devilishly.

The brown-haired teen huffed in disbelief while looking away, his tan skin somehow managing to hide his light blush, but not from the devil himself, who started cackling loudly.

-Shut up, trash!-he growled.

-You're so fucking cu~te…

Agon had enough of his teasing and, quickly retrieving the laptop and putting it on the table, he shoved Hiruma down forcefully.

He continued to laugh until he sobered down, looking at him dead-serious in the eye, a grin still in place.

-Didn't I fucking tell you? You and I, the team… together we can go anywhere we want, aim for anything we want… And weren't you supposed to be a sport genius? If you feel insecure about Amefuto, you can always look for another sport. Although I doubt any other will allow your bad behavior and fouls… kekeke

-Haa? Who said anything about changing sports?

-Your fucking hormones?

-Shut up!

Their lips met in a passionate and somewhat brusque kiss. Hiruma's arms shot up to circle Agon's neck and pull him down even more. He made a strange noise that could either be a moan or a muffled laughing sound. The ex-shinryuuji player decided to take it as the first.

He passed his big hand from the pale leg next to his all the way up the lean body till he cupped the blond's face. They broke apart panting and smirking.

-What's the matter, fucking dreads? Haven't you had enough? Kekekeke.

Agon's smirk widened, but instead of kissing him again, he leaned his face in his pale neck. He breathed the devil's scent and buried his nose further. The quarterback sighed, tangling their legs together.

-Aren't you a real lovey-dovey cutie...

-Shut up!

After that, only Hiruma's loud cackle could be heard.


End file.
